On both sides of a vehicle in the vehicular width direction, there are provided side mirror devices for checking a rear view. As a general structure, each of these side mirror devices includes: a mirror one surface of which forms a reflecting surface; a housing (internal housing) that supports the mirror, a cover that covers an outer side of the internal housing; and a mirror base that protrudes outwardly from a side surface of a vehicle and pivotably supports the housing.
Many of the side mirror devices include a bearing mechanism that makes the housing pivotable between a use position, in which the mirror faces to the rear side in the travelling direction of the vehicle, and a retraction position in which the mirror faces to the side surface of the vehicle. Furthermore, the side mirror device includes an inclining mechanism that, when an excessive stress toward the vehicular rear direction is applied to the housing in the use position, allows the housing to pivot into the retraction position.
There is disclosed an outside mirror device for a vehicle in which a shaft is extended upwardly from a mirror base, and in which the shaft is provided with: an attachment portion (bearing mechanism) for a mirror housing; and a shaft holder and a spring that make up an inclining mechanism (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In consideration of a flow of air at the time when the vehicle is travelling, the housing has a shape that extends in the up-down direction from the front side to the rear side. In general, the housing is formed by molding by used of resin or the like. For easiness of molding and assembly, the housing is made by combining members that are divided into two or more.
There is disclosed a side mirror device that is made of an upper housing member and a lower housing member being attached to a front portion of a visor. In this side mirror device, an upper housing member and a lower housing member whose shapes are different from each other are combined to form a housing of the side mirror device (for example, see Patent Document 2).
As for a mirror (side mirror device), there is disclosed a structure in which an evoluted recess portion that is an end portion of a visor rim (internal housing) being bent outwardly, is formed, and in which into this evoluted recess portion, a circumferential edge portion of a visor cover (cover) is inserted (for example, see Patent Document 3).